You said Boys don't cry
by Des roses et des Orties
Summary: Un petit oneshot très court. Augst Reaction suite au deces d'un pilote.


Titre : You said "Boys don't cry"

Auteur : Llewela

Mail : philoishome at hotmail . com

Résumé : Un petit one-shot très court. Augst Reaction suite au deces d'un pilote.

Acteurs : Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang

Couple : à vous de voir ...

NB : Loin d'être un chef d'oeuvre, l'idée de base était que quelqu'un devait mourir en sautant d'une falaise de son propre choix. Ah ? Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? ...

¤¤ regarde autour d'elle et voit les cadavres de bouteilles de lait et boite de céréales ...¤¤

Pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que j'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit xD ni de la journée d'ailleurs ...

/// ...POV... \

« ... Hey dude !... »

Une petite voix joyeuse

Une main qui me secoue légèrement,

Mes yeux papillonnent

Un soupir agacé,

Ton visage se referme, de peur de m'avoir deçu...

¤ ¤

Un calin matinal brutal pour te faire pardonner

Un semblant de grimace pour simuler la douleur

Qui fait naitre ton sourire a nouveau

Je me roule en boule à nouveau

Te gardant tout contre moi ..

¤ ¤

Je te sens sourire

Quand j'embrasse tes épaules

Je te sens rire

Quand mon propre sourire s'agrandit contre ton dos

Je te sens frémir

Quand tu sens mon désir pour toi

Je te sens ...

¤ ¤

Je ne te sens plus ...

¤ ¤

« Où es-tu ? »

¤ ¤

A vrai dire cela fait maintenant trois mois que je ne te sens plus comme ça ..

Trois mois que cette foutue mission nous a séparé ..

Trois mois que je refuse de sortir

Trois mois que tu es partit .. Sans moi.

¤ ¤

Heero est rentré en retard ce soir là et accompagné de Sally...

On avait comprit que la mission avait dérapé mais jamais on avait imaginer la chose à ce point la.

Il a dit que tu étais partit le sourire aux lèvres mais ...

¤ ¤

« Boys don't cry ... »

¤ ¤

/// ... Another POV... \

Comme tous les matin, dans la cuisine je prépare de quoi alimenter toute la troupe ...

Même si tu n'es plus là, ta part t'attend toujours tu sais ?

Jamais je ne pourrais m'y faire je pense... ta disparition me touche autant que pour les autres mais de façon différente

¤ ¤

J'attend Trowa mais je sais qu'il ne descendra pas, comme d'habitude je devrais lui monter de quoi manger si je ne veux pas le retrouver cadavre...

Ton chinois ne sortira de sa tanière que pour s'entrainer et Heero est en mission.

¤ ¤

Regarde les ...

Regarde nous ..

¤ ¤

Je n'ai pas touché au Sandrock depuis « ça » ... ni à une arme d'ailleurs

Trowa n'est pas sortit de sa chambre depuis qu'Heero est rentré il y a de ça trois mois.

Wufei se met à parler tout seul dans l'espoir que tu lui répondes ..

Et Heero ... Heero.

¤ ¤

Le plus fort et le plus faible d'entre nous ... Surement celui qui s'en veut le plus dans cette histoire.

¤ ¤

Oh non, il n'a pas arreté mais il s'est renfermé encore sur lui même et n'effectue plus que ses missions en solo. La petite fracture que nous avions créé s'est colmaté ...

¤ ¤

Les docs ont tout essayé ...

Séance chez les psy, nous envoyer un nouvel coéquipier ...

Ils ont même essayé de te cloner .. Tu te rends compte ? J qui te detestait par dessus tout voulait te faire revenir ...

¤ ¤

A vrai dire je pense qu'on a tout essayé mais on n'y peut rien ...

¤ ¤

Les terroristes aux Gundams,

Les participants à l'opération Météore ...

Nous sommes sensés être indestructibles,

Nous sommes sensés être sans faille

Nous sommes sensés être des soldats ...

¤ ¤

Tu disais si souvent « Boys don't cry »

Mais étions-nous vraiment des hommes ?

¤ ¤

Ton départ a réveillé cette partie là de nous ...

/// ... Another POV... \

Une mission de plus qui allonge la longue liste qui la précède.

¤ ¤

Enfermé dans le wing je tremble, grelotte comme jamais ...

Je me met en position foetus pour y étouffer des sanglots que je veux silencieux ..

Mais en fermant les yeux, une image s'impose automatiquement depuis peu ..

¤ ¤

Toujours la même image...

¤ ¤

Toi,

Ton sourire,

Tes larmes,

Et ... ton geste.

¤ ¤

Sans ciller du regard je te vois refaire ces quatres pas en arrière et tomber de la falaise en murmurant une de tes phrases fétiches ...

¤ ¤

Ces quatre foutus pas,

Pour franchir ses trois foutus mètres ...

¤ ¤

Sans regarder derrière,

sans douter un seul instant.

¤ ¤

« Boys don't cry ... »

¤ ¤

Je crois me souvenir qu'au début je te considérais plus comme un boulet qu'autre chose mais avec le temps et de la compréhension les choses avaient changé peu à peu non ?

¤ ¤

Tu avais réussis à me percer à jour, à me faire sortir de mes gonds,

A me faire sourire ou même rire ...

¤ ¤

Mais en partant tu a réussi un plus grand exploit encore...

¤ ¤

Duo Maxwell l'homme qui aura fait pleurer l'iceberg géant,

Qui aura fait pleurer le soldat parfait, le pilote terroriste 01 du Wing.

_Faudra penser à l'inscrire sur ta tombe ..._

¤ ¤_  
_

Duo Maxwell, l'homme que je respectait plus que tout...

Mais qui ne me donne plus que l'envie de le détester

¤ ¤

Car après tout tu _m_'a ..

¤ ¤

Non, tu _nous_ a tous abandonné en partant en avance ...

A quoi cela te servait il de me montrer toutes ses choses si s'était pour partir comme ça ...

¤ ¤

Comme un voleur ...

¤ ¤

Non je ne te pleurerais plus ...

¤ ¤

Mais pourtant ça fait tellement de bien ...

¤ ¤

« Boys don't cry ? »

/// ...Another POV... \

J'entends Winner qui monte les marches, aujourd'hui encore il va nourrir Barton...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ...

¤ ¤

Nous avons tous réagit de façon différentes tu sais ..

Et pas de la façon la plus attendu ..

¤ ¤

Nous pensions que le premier effondré serait Quatre mais, à vrai dire c'est le seul qui tient encore à peu près debout sans encombre.

Barton s'en enfermé dans son monde et refuse d'en sortir malgré nos efforts .. Il t'attend tu sais ..

Yui, cette tête de mule, a choisit de redevenir perso et je le comprend. Il ne veut plus refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé mais ..

Quand à Winner, malgré son empathie, il nous soutient du mieux qu'il peut même si il ne part plus en mission.

¤ ¤

Chacun est en pleine décadence ...

La pente est rude et je doute qu'un jour nous puissions la remonter ...

Ta disparition a laissé un trou derrière toi et il se fait ressentir quelque soit la situation.

¤ ¤

Pour tout te dire, je suis toujours devant la partie d'échec que nous avions commencé ...

J'avais déjà la solution à l'époque mais je voulais te pousser à la trouver par toi-même.

Je n'ose plus toucher à l'échiquier en m'attendant à ce qu'un jour tu réapparaisse comme ça sans prévenir et finisse la partie avec moi.

¤ ¤

Tu dois bien rire la haut ?

A nous voir ainsi nous enliser ...

Duo Maxwell, l'eternel farceur ... dont la dernière farce n'a certainement pas de fin ..

¤ ¤

* * *

Voila ... C'est fini. 

Je vous l'avait dit !!

C'était pas si long que ça ..

Commentaires ?

Llewela

* * *


End file.
